1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A demand for portable display devices has been increased, and recently, there has been an increasing interest in flexible display devices that can be bent or folded by an external force applied from a user.
The flexible display device may be subjected to an external impact. The flexible display device is desired to have a uniform impact resistance.